rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Balance of Power/@comment-27123099-20180312235426
I started a day behind (and more counting those who started early), and I'm a few days behind due to lack of playing time as well. But maybe my info may help out someone. Stage 5 review: I started this Stage at 3331311 (PR 86.1), I drive Tilt A, BA Low, TC Off, Steering Low unless otherwise stated. 5.1 - This one took me the most attempts to complete, and I ended up having to beat it twice lol! I could get to about 3rd place without too much trouble, just watching out for bots slamming into each other in front of me and making my way cleanly through corners to keep my speed up. On one attempt I was in the lead just after the 1st lap and I slowed to allow the 2nd place bot to catch me and I spun them out. Then i brought the next bot up to me, but when I went to spin that one out, it wouldn't spin and they ended up keeping the lead and I had to retry it. A few attempts later, I was able to win (and spin out 2 bots). However, apparently, I forgot to save my game after that and after failing on my 1st attempt at 5.2, I restored and had to re-race 5.1. Thankfully, my previous experience allowed me to complete it in a few attempts, but it was frustrating nonetheless. 5.2 - This one took me maybe about 10 attempts. I tried on my own 2 or 3 times, then I watched a couple of videos. Since I had a few more upgrades than some of the vids I watched, i had to adjust my starting point a bit, but I was able to get it done without too much trouble. Ended up winning with a speed of 154.19mph compared tot he goal of 153.71mph. 5.3 - This one ended up being the easiest one for me on this stage. I had expected to have trouble either reaching the speed, or getting to 1st place. But, it turned out, neither was much of an issue. I chalk it up to luck I guess, but I got a good start, made it through the first few corners unscathed and I chased down the lead cars. I passed the speed requirement while in 2nd place on the next to last corner (the faster sweeper), then passed into the lead on that corner and slowed a bit down the finish straight to win with about a 20yd lead. 5.4 - This one took me maybe 3-4 attempts. 1st try, i made it to 2nd place, but the lead car was too far ahead for me to catch it. I retried a few times and had various issues, usually related to bots acting up in front of me, causing me to fall behind the lead cars. On my winning attempt, I made sure to stay close to the bot in front of me, but not so close as to make contact. Then, when the timer changed, I'd pass that bot as soon as possible and move up tot he next bot and do the same. This time, I ended up behind the lead bot and was also able to pass it right after the clock changed. I then spun them out, just for fun and held a slight lead until time ran out. Onward to Stage 6 after I service my car. Stage 8 opens up in about 6hrs for me, so I want to get through Stages 6 and 7 soon.